Many prior gas cooking devices having no cover are exclusively used only for baking meat or for cooking food via a cooking container such as a pan or pot. Such prior gas cooking devices comprise a square gas burner and a square rooster disposed above the gas burner. One of the prior cooking devices further comprises forced exhaust means to forcibly discharge from the inside of a cooking table exhaust gas, smoke and steam which tend to be produced when directly cooking food such as baking meat, for example. Although such a cooking device can be used for cooking by use of the cooking container such as a pot, heat cannot be effectively transferred to the cooking container because the cooking device is in the form of a square while the cooking container is normally circular. Thus, it will be noted that gas will be wastefully consumed or it will take too much time to cook food.
Gas cooking devices having no cover and having a circular gas burner which are well known, such as a portable cooking furnace or gas range have been used, but since they have an improper distance between the bottom of the cooking container and the gas flame due to the configuration of the bottom of the cooking container such as the degree of curvature, heat of combustion gas cannot be effectively transferred to the cooking container. Furthermore, since such gas cooking devices have no forced exhaust means, they cannot be used for directly cooking food such as meat.